We are submitting a competing renewal for our longstanding training program in Stanford Radiology under a new name, Advanced Techniques for Cancer Imaging and Detection, to reflect the dramatic changes that this program has undergone since our last application. Our Department is one of the very few that has been able to expand and embrace a multidisciplinary vision necessary to encompass molecular imaging, nanotechnology, and systems biology to augment our strength in anatomic imaging. We have expanded our facilities to offer our trainees experience in cancer imaging and detection techniques that include molecular imaging, nanotechnology, ultrasound, PET/CT, MRI, and computational systems. Our goal is to provide M.D. and Ph.D. trained postdoctoral students with rigorous training towards a career in cancer detection, diagnosis, and therapy based on imaging techniques. Since 1993, we have successfully graduated 21 M.D. and Ph.D. trainees. All trainees were productive during their tenure in the program; many continue academic activity in cancer imaging today. The six current trainees are pursuing research in MR imaging of breast cancer and angiogenesis imaging with nanoparticles; developing MR probes for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer; and cultivating advanced instrumentation for CT and molecular imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] The need for this program is even greater now than it was in 1993. Since our 2001 application, the field of radiology has dramatically changed and now, more than ever, plays a key role in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer patients. Our program is very committed to fulfilling our mission of training the next leaders in cancer imaging and detection through its unique blend of scientists, clinicians, and educators. Trainees in our program will benefit from the excellent resources within the Department and from those resources available through such disciplines as bioengineering, radiation oncology, electrical engineering, materials science, molecular pharmacology, health policy and research, and cancer biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our substantially expanded program will leverage four existing centers of excellence: the In Vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center (ICMIC@Stanford); the Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (CCNE); the Center for Advanced Magnetic Resonance Technology (CAMRT); and the Computational Modeling of Cancer Biology, which is the Integrative Cancer Biology Program (ICBP) planning grant. Three of these centers have been developed in the last three years. [unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Gary M. Glazer will continue to direct the program, which will be mentored by twelve established preceptors and seven distinguished program advisors. Trainees are required to participate in courses, seminars, and conferences in clinical cancer, the imaging sciences, biostatistics, and medical ethics. They are also required to complete original, independent research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]